


Playing with an edge.

by HelplesslyCanadian



Series: Underfell's Chance. [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Language, fucking cat, smut will come later, some sexy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: Fucking cats simple as that! Oh, and Papyrus is a pervert.





	Playing with an edge.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I have been neglecting Papyrus! Here is a little short story to fix that! :)

"You little fucker, get back here!"

Right now you were facing one of the many nightmares as a cat owner, uh, sub-owner. Doomfanger got a hold of the plastic wrap from the utensils you got from Subway. And you were trying to get it back before Papyrus got back. Not cause he would hurt you or anything, you just didn't want to hear another long-winded lector on Doomie's pedigree.

There was a hole in the closet door next to your bed that got blocked off by your desk, which made it impossible to open. So here you were, hanging off the side of the bed with your arm through the hole trying to reach the damn cat.

"AH HAH! Got you!"

You could hear the door down stair's open and a bit of yelling as you tried to pull yourself up. Finding it a bit more difficult then you thought.

'shit...'

"AH! There you are! Darling, what are you doing?"

"Uh oh, you know, hanging."

You could feel his glare as he let out a low growl and moved around the bed.

"How did you even get stuck?"

"Your damn cat took something he shouldn't have. I got it back before he ate it."

You manage to get the plastic up onto the desk, but you were still struggling to get up.

"Well, I see the problem."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Pap, come on! The blood is going to my head, and I'm getting dizzy!"

Papyrus let out a low hum as the bed shift, he either sat down or was leaning over, since the next thing you knew, a hand was rubbing your bum.

"I could use you in this position, just have to turn you on your back, and away we go."

"..."

His hand moved up to your pant line, unfortunate day to wear gym pants, maybe.

Papyrus continued to play with your ass as you hung off the side of the bed. You let out a huff as you were starting to get bored and feel needed now. Papyrus always knew how to get you going. You jumped and twisted away from Papyrus when he let out a low groan, nearly fell off the bed had Pap not grabbed your pants and tugged you back onto his lap.

Uhhh,

Papyrus had his pants undone and dick out.

"You molest me in my time of need! And then present this to me?!"

He twists you around and pins you to the bed with a devilish grin on his face.

"Nyehehe, I just save you from potential brain damage, think I should get something out of it."

Looking down at his dick, as smirk found its way to your face as your hand drifted over him, gently rubbing the tip. Lifting your legs, you rubbed your feet against his femurs before kicking at his hips and knocking him to the floor.

"Not today bitch!"

And with that said, you took off running, you hear Papyrus let out a confused 'Nyeh?' (that was also very cute) Before letting out a roar and chasing after you. He liked it when you made it a game of cat and mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://lessatoz.tumblr.com/)  
>  Im here! ^^^^^^^^^^


End file.
